Quem vai ajudar Yuuki?
by Sarah Lee Gibah
Summary: Yuuki fica doente... Quem irá ajudá la nesse momento? [ONESHOT]


Antes de vocês começarem a ler essa oneshot, algumas coisas precisam ser esclarecidas... u.u'

1º Não... Nem Vampire Knight nem MeruPuri me pertencem... u.u"

2º Não estava planejada a escrita dessa oneshot. A inspiração me veio de repente... u.u'''

3º Espero que alguém me mande review!!

4º Não... Não fui eu que desenhei as roupas de todos os personagens da Matsuri... (Como ela consegue desenhar roupas tão bonitas? Será que ela já foi estilista? Mistério...)

5º Zero e Yuuki são um casal muito mais bonito do que Yuuki e Kaname... (Me desculpem a todos que preferem a 2ª opção...)

Depois de tudo esclarecido, comecemos essa oneshot.

* * *

**Quem vai ajudar Yuuki?**

Yuuki estava confusa... Afinal, de quem gostava? Do Zero ou do Kaname? Não tinha a resposta para essa pergunta, mas, algo dentro dela já lhe dizia que um deles era o escolhido pelo seu coração para compartilharem uma vida juntos... Mas quem seria?

Enquanto pensava nisso, surgiu-lhe um impeçilho: Será que seria possível um ser humano viver normalmente com um vampiro?

Nesse momento, Zero apareceu na sua frente. Estava a sua procura pois o diretor a chamara:

- Aí está você. O diretor pediu que eu a chamasse.

De repente, uma tontura tomou conta de Yuuki e sua vista tornou-se embaçada:

- Zero? –disse ela não conseguindo distingüir o rosto que a fitava- É você?

- Hum... – Zero ficou sem resposta para a cegueira repentina de Yuuki.

Yuuki esfregou as pálpebras com as duas mãos e voltou novamente a fitar aquele rosto:

- Ah! Oi Zero... Já estou indo ver o diretor –Yuuki levantou-se de súbito e começou a cambalear de um lado para o outro, parecia até que estava bêbada.

- Você está b... –Zero teve que interromper a fala para segurar Yuuki, que acabara de tropeçar em uma pedra- O que está acontecendo com você?

- Nada! –ela apressou-se em responder- Foi apenas uma tontura... –nesse momento ela deixou-se cair no ombro de Zero, estava tão tonta!

- Anda! Você tem que ir pra cama, descansar! –disse ele enquanto a carregava nos braços até a sala do diretor.

- Não... –relutava ela- Foi só uma tontura... Nada demais...

Mesmo dizendo isso, Yuuki era incapaz de manter os olhos abertos, tamanho era o seu cansaço:

- Você nem consegue abrir os olhos e ainda vai dizer que está bem?

Zero carregou Yuuki por vários corredores do Colégio Cross e surpreendeu a todos. Será que o coração de Zero havia amolecido?

- O que vocês estão olhando? Voltem agora para a aula ou serei obrigado a comunicar o diretor.

Pensando melhor, não. Ele ainda continuava friorento como sempre...

Chegando na sala do diretor, Zero deitou Yuuki suavemente sobre o sofá/cama do diretor, que não estava em sua sala:

- Onde será que ele se meteu? –pensou Zero em voz alta.

- Eu estou aqui! –de repente uma cabeça apareceu, vinda debaixo da escrivaninha e fitou os dois, era o diretor Kurosu- O que você quer?

- Como assim o que eu quero? Foi você quem mandou chamar a Yuuki... –Zero olhou para o diretor e percebeu que havia algo estranho- O que o senhor faz embaixo da sua escrivaninha?

- Hã... Bem, tive problemas com uma certa pessoa, mas não falemos de meus problemas escolares agora! -disse ele dando um sorriso que irritou Zero profundamente -O que houve com ela? –disse ele enquanto saia de trás de sua escrivaninha.

- Não sei... –respondeu Zero- A encontrei sob uma árvore muito tonta... Ela nem foi capaz de saber quem eu era...

- Hum... Vejamos... –disse o diretor enquanto colocava a mão na cabeça de Yuuki que, nesse momento, estava adormecida- Acho que ela está com febre... Pegue aquele termômetro para mim –disse ele apontando para alguma coisa em cima de sua estante.

Zero obedeceu e o entregou o termômetro:

- Toma.

- Vamos ver se nossa princesinha está bem –disse o diretor enquanto colocava o termômetro na boca de Yuuki.

- Como assim "nossa princesinha"? –perguntou Zero.

- Ora, ora... Foi só maneira de falar...

Os dois então se calaram e esperaram o termômetro dar o sinal de que já podia ser retirado. Para Zero, esses poucos minutos pareceram semanas... Mas, para a sua sorte, o termômetro apitou:

- Hum... –disse o diretor enquanto examinava os números do visor- Parece que ela não vai com você hoje controlar a entrada do período noturno... Está com 39° de febre...

- Hu... –foi a única coisa que Zero disse, mas pensou em dizer "Eu sabia que ela não estava bem!"

- Será que você pode cuidar do período noturno sozinho hoje? –perguntou o diretor.

- Hu! –disse ele novamente.

- Creio que isso seja um sim... Agora, acho melhor você se apressar, porque já está quase na hora da troca de períodos!

Zero olhou o relógio e surpreendeu-se ao ver que horas eram. Como ele pôde se distrair tanto assim? Ele levantou-se, não olhou para Yuuki e nem para o diretor e se retirou da sala.

Na entrada do dormitório da lua já havia uma multidão de garotas à espera dos lindos alunos do período noturno. Quando avistaram o representante do comitê disciplinar elas se afastaram e a fronteira "invisível" passou a agir.

A porta do dormitório se abriu e os alunos do período noturno começaram a andar em direção ao colégio. Na frente deles vinha Kaname Kuran, o raro sangue-puro, que mantinha os outros vampiros "na linha".

Kaname percebeu que Yuuki não se encontrava lá e se preocupou, porém não deixou que ninguém percebesse essa preocupação. Depois da aula iria procurá-la.

Ao passar por Zero, o lançou um olhar congelante. Para ele, a falta de Yuuki estava relacionada com Zero de alguma forma. Por isso, ele decidiu não perguntar a ele o que tinha acontecido com Yuuki. Ele bem podia ter sugado tanto sangue dela que a deixara inconsciente. Juntando todas essas razões e mais a falta de vontade em partir para uma briga e fazer a maior confusão, Kaname decidiu não fazer nada. Depois perguntaria ao diretor o que havia acontecido com Yuuki. Além disso, ele nunca preferiria partir para a violência. Tudo pode ser resolvido na conversa.

Sabemos que o real motivo para a enfermidade de Yuuki era apenas psicológico. Ela estava sofrendo de um conflito interior muito cruel. Gostava de Kaname, afinal, ele a salvara daquele horrível vampiro classe E que quase a atacou, mas, também gostava muito de Zero. Ela havia sido a pessoa mais próxima dele desde que os dois se conheceram. Seu coração, e mais ainda, a sua cabeça, estavam confusos... Era bom que ela dormisse. Pelo menos, sua dor ia se extingüir por algumas horas...

O olhar lançado por Kaname, fez com que Zero ficasse intrigado e o seguisse com a vista até onde esta não mais alcançasse. O que Kaname queria dizer com aquele olhar? Pensou Zero, que em nenhum momento lembrou-se que o motivo poderia ser Yuuki...

Dessa vez, as garotas quase romperam a fronteira invisível criada por Zero. Sem a ajuda da Yuuki, ficava difícil que ele cobrisse uma área tão grande, e, com isso, ele finalmente lembrou-se da garota que estava adormecida na sala do diretor.

Zero não acreditou no que fez em seguida, mas saiu correndo para ver Yuuki.

"Por que é que eu estou correndo?" Pensou ele.

Mesmo sem saber por que corria, ele não cessou até chegar na porta da sala, onde parou ofegante.

"Por que eu vim até aqui?"

Ele olhou para a porta e ficou assim, parado, por alguns minutos. Decidiu então abri-la, pois estava parecendo um idiota, parado como estava, na frente da porta do diretor. Sua mão tocou o metal da maçaneta, que a afastou, como se a tivesse queimado. Ele olhou para suas mãos e elas não estavam queimando. Então olhou novamente para frente e ficou mais alguns minutos parado. Seu corpo acabou por cedendo e ele sentou-se na frente da porta.

Essa cena o lembrou do passado, quando ele fizera a mesma coisa, depois que Kaname saiu do quarto. Por que ele estava fazendo isso de novo? Ele já não era mais uma criança. Então, por que agia como uma?

Depois de pensar desse modo, decidiu abrir a porta. Levantou-se. Sua mão tocou o metal novamente, mas agora ela o girou, e a porta se abriu.

Dentro da sala estava um silêncio total, cortado apenas pelo barulho do relógio que fazia "tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac..." Pela janela os raios lunares iluminavam o ambiente e Zero pôde distingüir Yuuki, deitada no sofá/cama.

Seu rosto estava iluminado pelos raios vindos da janela, e ela parecia um anjo. Um anjo muito bonito, com uma aura ao seu redor bem brilhante.

Zero aproximou-se dela e por incrível que pareça, não estava com vontade de sugar seu sangue. Mesmo com aquele lindo pescoço na sua frente, ele não teve vontade de perfurá-lo. Será que estava conseguindo controlar o seu lado vampiro?

Ele sentou-se ao lado de Yuuki e ficou assim por muito tempo, observando a lenta respiração dela.

Quando ele viu que os pés da garota estavam descobertos, puxou a coberta para baixo e os cobriu. Nesse momento, Yuuki respirou profundamente e o seu rosto quase tocou no de Zero, sem que este percebesse. Zero resolveu retirar novamente a temperatura de Yuuki. Talvez ela já estivesse um pouco melhor.

Ele se dirigiu a estante em que horas atrás pegara o termômetro para o diretor e o encontrou no mesmo lugar em que pegara. Tirou a tampa e levou o termômetro até a altura dos olhos para que pudesse achar o botão para ligá-lo. Depois de ligado, se dirigiu a Yuuki e colocou o termômetro suavemente entre seus lábios.

Sentou-se novamente ao lado dela e começou a contemplá-la. Dessa vez, pareceu-lhe que o termômetro demorou apenas alguns milésimos para apitar. O tempo passava rápido quando estava sozinho com Yuuki.

Quando o termômetro apitou, ele retirou-o vagarosamente da boca da menina e pela primeira vez na vida, pegou-se contemplando os lábios da garota. Como eram bonitos! Pareciam tão doces...

Ele olhou para o lado e viu o seu reflexo na janela. Lembrou-se então da sua maldição: ele era um vampiro! Não podia pensar em coisas desse tipo!

Balançou então a cabeça, como se quisesse afastar algo ruim e olhou o termômetro:

- Hum... 36,5°... Parece que ela está melhor...

Ele colocou o termômetro novamente na estante e voltou a sentar do lado de Yuuki. Agora estava sentado com os pensamentos à mil.

De repente, Yuuki virou-se, fazendo com que sua mão tocasse o rosto de Zero. Esse estremeceu ao seu toque e afastou-se dela. Bastou esse pequeno toque para fazer Zero voltar ao mundo real e lembrar-se de que tinha que fazer a ronda noturna. Tinha que cuidar para que ninguém do período diurno encontrasse vampiros do período noturno.

Ele então levantou-se e foi em direção à porta. Abriu-a e saiu pelo corredor apressadamente. Logo depois que Zero saiu do prédio, uma figura surgiu andando até a entrada deste. Era Kaname, que ia visitar Yuuki.

Chegando a sala, Kaname encontrou Yuuki sentada no sofá/cama:

- Kaname-sama! –disse Yuuki correndo para abraçar a visita.

- Yuuki! –disse ele acariciando a cabeça da menina que o abraçava com carinho- Vejo que já está melhor...

- Um pouquinho! –disse ela sem desgrudar dele.

Yuuki não reparou, mas sob seus pés, havia um pedaço do tapete que estava quente... Alguém estivera sentado ali, por muito tempo...

* * *

Final! Espero que tenham gostado dessa humilde oneshot e desse final! Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou louca para ver como vai acabar Vampire Knight!! Me digam como vocês acham que Vampire Knight deve acabar nos reviews, OK? Para mim tem que ser Yuuki&Zero!

_DEPOIS VOTEM NA ENQUETE QUE FIZ! É SÓ ENTRAR NO MEU PROFILE E VOTAR!_ AGRADEÇO OS VOTOS DESDE JÁ!

**Sarah Lee Gibah**

PS: De quem será que o diretor estava se escondendo? Mistério...


End file.
